The present invention relates to a novel toothbrush holder having a base unit and a disposable carrier assembly for the sanitary holding of toothbrushes.
With the public concern so prevalent today about germs, bacteria, and diseases that arise therefrom, there is a growing need for products that aid in minimizing their transfer. One area of personal hygiene in which germs and bacteria, and their transfer, are very common, is the oral cavity. The oral cavity and, in particular, the tools used in cleaning it, such as a toothbrush, are notorious havens for disease-causing organisms.
The transfer of germs and bacteria between dental tools or toothbrushes and the mouth is facilitated by non-sanitary storage of these tools between use and/or multiple users of a common area using, then storing their personal hygiene tools or toothbrushes repeatably. Anytime there may be multiple users of an area where personal hygiene devices are stored, such as a toothbrush in a holder, the potential for germ or bacteria transfer exists. Examples include visiting house guests, family, or friends, a house full of children with poor sanitary habits, and hotel rooms in which a different guest uses the facilities each day.
A few U.S. Patents have addressed the storage issue of toothbrushes, in particular. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,487,085 discloses a device for holding a tube of toothpaste and a closure therefor, and a holding device for supporting a plurality of toothbrushes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,155 discloses a sanitary disposable holder for oral hygiene devices, such as toothbrushes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,630 discloses a sanitary, disposable, toothbrush rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,519 discloses a removable toothbrush holder having a rear, T-shaped projection which fits into a permanent holder of somewhat C-shape for slidably supporting the projection.
There does, however, remain a need for safe (i.e., no sharp corners, tilt prevention, etc.), sanitary, easily constructed, disposable toothbrush holder that allows a variety of mounting possibilities (i.e., screws, adhesive, etc.), with a recessed, out-of-the-way area, for logo, instructional, or indicia application.
The present invention is directed to a disposable holder comprising: a first member and a second member, wherein the first member is a disposable carrier comprising a substantially horizontal carrier plate having at least one opening for receiving a toothbrush; a substantially vertical wall connected to the carrier plate to extend upwardly therefrom; and at least two mounting pins connected to a bottom surface of the carrier plate and opposite the vertical wall; and wherein the second member is a mounting bracket for holding the disposable carrier comprising: a substantially vertical back wall; a substantially horizontal support plate extending outwardly from the vertical back wall having at least two apertures for securely receiving the mounting pins; and at least one bracket extending from the vertical back wall to the horizontal support plate for supporting the horizontal support plate.
In one embodiment, the at least one opening further contains a wall surrounding the opening. Alternatively, the carrier plate has a perimeter and contains a wall along the perimeter. In another embodiment, the carrier plate further contains a ridge perpendicular to the vertical wall. In one embodiment, the back wall further comprises a pressure sensitive adhesive coating for mounting to the mounting surface. In another embodiment, the back wall further comprises at least one aperture for receiving a fastener. In a preferred embodiment, the disposable holder is formed entirely from a thermoplastic. In still another embodiment, the wall comprises a recessed area for receiving indicia. In yet another embodiment, the wall has vertical beams. In a preferred embodiment, the back wall and the vertical beams are coplanar with each other. In another embodiment, the apertures each have a diameter substantially the same as the mounting pins.